A Chance to live
by Lilyster
Summary: This is a story about a couple years later after breaking dawn. It is about Alec and that he meets someone special and she is adopted by the Cullens days after he meets her. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alec's View

_I _remember_ when I used to be human, I would always dream when I sleep. Of course everyone dreams, but this dream repeated every night. I barely remember what happened, but all I remember is walking and then I saw this girl. She looked a lot like the Cullen's daughter, Renesmee, but she was different in a couple of ways. Her hair was a dark but light brown with a gentle touch of curls. Her eyes were a light brown, but turned dark when she was angry. Her skin was white, but tanned a little. She somehow brought peace to me when I thought of her._

"Alec, Alec!"

_I shook my head. Aro was angry because we were in a middle of a trial. A vampire showed himself to a human and I had to cut off his senses and destroy him. It was always simple to exterminate a vampire when I did it. After my job was done, Aro touched my hand._

"Day dreaming about her again?"

"_I'm sorry. I will pay more attention next time."_

"You must! This can't keep happening!"

_Jane looked at me with an irritated look. She had known my dream for centuries. Great! I am becoming thirstier! Felix and Demirti better come back soon with some fresh blood._

"Alec, please come with me."

_I followed Aro, he was taking me on those walks again. He has somehow become a father to me, but I still don't trust him very much._

"Alec, why don't you just find a mate and forget about this girl that you have been dreaming about. You don't even know her name or if she exists."

"_No one wants me as their mate Aro, every female is afraid of me. No one would ever love a murderer."_

_Aro was about to speak, but then we heard Felix and Demitri had just brought lunch. It was time to feed. I walked in with Aro, in front of us was a married couple and they seemed very worried. Aro began to question them._

"What brings you here?"

"My husband and I have lost my only daughter and I've been told that she was here. She is suppose to be performing at a contest tomorrow."

_She kept on going about how talented her daughter was. Then Aro's wife came in and she had someone with her, someone that I have seen before. It was her._

**Hey this is the 2nd story I wrote, better than the last one! I will be writting more so please keep on reading and review!**_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alec's View

_I couldn't believe my eyes, it was her! Aro couldn't believe his eyes either. The silence was broken by the cries of the mother._

"Where have you been? You missed your rehearsal! Do you want to win or not!"

_I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was beautiful, but her scent made me even thirstier. She looked at me with those dark eyes. At first she wouldn't take her eyes off of me when she entered until she saw her mom. She was not happy at all, she seemed irritated by the way her mom was treating her._

"Mom, I am sick and tired of performing! When I said that I would like to be on stage, I didn't mean that I wanted to become famous!"

"Nonsense! You will be famous, Hal tell her!"

"Listen to your mother. She knows what is best for you."

"AAAAA! YOU NEVER LISTEN! YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS!"

_Well my dream girl was fighting with her mother and no one was doing anything to stop them. I would just love everyone to disappear and so I can tell her that I have been always been thinking about her and that I loved her. I wanted her in my arms so bad. Suddenly I remembered that the Cullens were coming today and that they were arriving in seconds. No one could hear them coming because of the fight. The door opened and my dream girl turned her eyes towards Renesmee and both of them were locking eyes and were shocked._

"Oh"

"My"

(together) "Gosh!"

_They were both stunned along with everyone. There was a deep silence, but then Renesmee broke it._

"You look just like me! Oh my! I can't believe it! I'm Renesmee Cullen, but you can call Nessie. What is your name?"

"My name is Samantha Castro, but everyone calls me Sammy."

_So that was her name._

"Cool! Everyone calls me Nessie too, well not my mom because she thinks that it sounds like the Loch Ness Monster!"

_They were both laughing. I see her laugh and it only makes me desire her more. Then Nessie started again with a lot more questions._

"So where do you live, why are you here, what are you doing here?"

"Well my family and I move a lot and to the most random places. But I do remember that after I perform in a contest tomorrow I will be going to live in a place in Forks Washington."

"No way! I live in Forks! I can so you around and hang out!"

"That is so cool! Something tells me that we are going to be best friends!"

"I think more like twin sisters!"

"Forever?"

"Forever!"

_They hugged each other, but then Sammy's mom broke the silence._

"Well then I guess moving was not so bad Sammy! You have made a new friend!

"Yeah! Until you make us move again for another dumb reason for my future career!"

_Before the fight was about to begin, Aro stopped them._

"Well you have found your daughter and I hope that I will see you again. Especially you Sammy in the future. Remember that you are always welcomed here. You are all free to go and same to you Carlisle and your family."

_I did not want her to leave! Not yet! Let her stay, I wanted her to stay so bad!_

"Hey Nessie, why don't you come with me to a party with me tonight? And you too."

_She looked at my sister, this was my chance to be at her side._

"_My sister does not go anywhere without me, but the decision is up to her."_

_Jane absolutely didn't want to go, but she knew that I wanted to go and Aro gave her a threatening look._

"Sure, my brother and I would like to go. Shall we meet at 8pm at the party?"

"Could you go at that time Nessie?

""Sure, my brother and I would like to go. Shall we meet at 8pm at the party?"

"Could you go at that time Nessie?

"Yeah!"

"Ok lets meet at 8pm. What are your names?"

"_My name is Alec and this is my twin sister, Jane."_

"Nice to meet you Jane and Alec."

_They way she said my name shook me. Then her mom wanted to leave._

"Well Sammy, it is time for you to leave and rehearse if you want to go to that party."

_Sammy rolled her eyes in frustration, she seemed to hate her mother._

"EITHER REHEARSAL OR FORGET THE PARTY!"

"Fine!"

_Aro stood up and shook both of their hands. Of course he wanted to find out why they fought so much and to know info about Sammy._

"Well it has been a pleasure meeting you. I hope that we will meet very soon."

_She was leaving with the Cullens and to be with Nessie for a while. _

"See ya later Jane and Alec!"

_She was waving and smiling at me. I waved back and that chatter between Sammy and Renesmee started all over again. Jane walked towards me and she was still mad that she had to go to a party that she did not want to go to._

"_You know that you had the chance to say no."_

"Well, I couldn't because Aro wanted me to go! What was wrong with you! You seemed like you were in a trance. You couldn't stop looking at…"

"_Sammy. Yes. Well Aro what did you see? Why do they always fight?_

"The mother, Cindy, expects too much of Sammy. Sammy's health has been going down because of depression and pressure. Sammy desires to be in another family. She hates her family as we speak because her whole family does not love her."

"_Well someone in her family must!"_

"No. No one. The marriage between her mother and her father had been forbidden and discouraged by both families and not her whole family does not want to recognize Sammy as part of the Castro family. It is only her mother and father that she calls family."

_I didn't know that this was occurring in her family. Jane, Demitri, and Felix were confused._

"Well who is she Alec? Why are you so interested in her?"

_I knew that Jane was starting to threaten me with her power._

"_Remember all those dreams I told you about, it's her. She exists."_

"The unexpected always happens. But what are we going to wear to the party Alec? We have never been to any of those modern human parties."

"_Don't worry, we'll find something to wear."_

_I hope. This will definitely give me a chance to know her. Finally a chance that I could be with my future mate! Nothing can stop me from being with her. After all these years I feel so different with this new feeling. I guess this is how Edward felt towards Bella when he met her. Now off to see what I should wear._

**Well I hope that you like my story so far! I am writing more and please review and tell me about your opinion! And don't worry there will be more on the Cullen family too. Just be patient and in a couple of chapters the setting will be in Forks! So go on and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I was out of town, but I am back. Hope you enjoy these next few chapters.  
**

Chapter 3

Sammy's view

_Finally done with rehearsal! I hope mom will not make me do another run again because I am sick and tired of it! She has no idea that I don't want to be what she wants even though I tell her every time! __Dad does not do anything about it, all what he does is be mom's zombie. I wish I had another family. I want a family that will care about me. _

"Sammy, are you sure that you are ready for tomorrow? Don't you want to rehearse some more?"

"_No mom! I am sure that tomorrow will be fine!"_

"You better win! Just because I am letting you go to the party does not mean that you can do what ever you want. Just make new friends and that is it. No flirting or anything! Oh and just because one of your friends is bringing her brother means that you can date him!"

"_Mom why would I do that! I don't even know him and I probably won't ever see him again. Don't worry I will behave."_

_I hate it when she always does that! Well he is cute, he probably has a girlfriend already. Why would I care after the scene that happened in that place he probably thinks I have a bad attitude. What was that place anyway? Every one looked the same and they all had red eyes, well not Nessie's family. They had golden eyes. Some thing weird was going on._

"Sammy I just got a call from Nessie and she wonders if you want a ride to and back from the party."

"_Sure. What time are they going to pick me up?_

"In about 20 min."

"_Ok. That is fine. Did you tell them what hotel we are at?"_

"I am going to give them the address."

_Shoot! Good thing that I just need to get my dress on and my makeup. At least it is not my mom that is going to take me because the whole ride she will just bother me about behaving and to not do anything stupid. Well maybe I will try to flirt with the brother, no I shouldn't do that. I don't even know him. What is his name I completely forgot._

"Hey Sammy, if there is karaoke, then sing. Try to show off your talent so that if some judges are at the party, they will already be voting for you."

"_Ok. I will be sure that the whole world is paying attention."_

_There is no way that I will do that. This is my time to just have fun not time to be a pop star_

"Nessie's here! Hurry up!"

"_Alright! I am coming!" _

"Hey Sammy, nice to see you again! I want you to meet my older brother, Edward."

_Wow! I didn't know that he was her brother, but they do resemble because of the hair. _

"_Nice to meet you Edward."_

"Same here, Nessie couldn't stop talking about you. She has already made plans for you both for when you move to Forks."

_I am so excited to move now that Nessie and I are best friends! I can't wait to go to Forks! But right now it is just going to be pure fun at the party!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alec's View

_Ever since Sammy left, Felix would stop teasing me and Demitri is mad that Aro let the family go. Jane is looking for a family that we could feed on. What would I wear? I have no idea what human do at these parties. I don't know what to say or how to dance. _

"Still thinking about that female?"

"_None of your business Felix."_

" What? Afraid that you won't control yourself around her?"

"_Well you can't seem to control yourself when Jane is around."_

" Why would I take interest in your sister?

"_Why can't you take your eyes off of her?"_

_He was silent until Jane arrived with a family. We all feasted on the taste of blood that quenched the fire in our throats. I noticed that we only fed on the adults and there was 2 kids left, they looked like they were going to a party. Their clothes were perfect for Jane and I to wear at the party._ _I grabbed hold of the boy neck and snap it. I drinked his blood and Jane did the same with the girl. When we changed into the clothes, they fitted us perfectly. Now it was time to head toward the party._

"Don't you dare reveal who you truly are Alec or you know what the consequence is."

"_Don't worry I will obey, Aro."_

_I would never do because if I did, I wouldn't have the chance to live a new life that I am about to face._

**Well I hope that you like the story so far. I will try to add 2 chapters each day, sorry if I don't. Well please review! :)**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alec's View

_It wasn't hard to find the party because it was the only place where there was loud music and everyone dancing and having a good time. Jane and I went in and I had never seen anything like this. There were colorful lights, loud music, everyone having fun, and this was all new to me._

"Lets try to fit in and hopefully the time will pass by quickly so we can go back."

_Jane didn't want to be here at all. The only reason why she was here was because I wanted to be with Sammy. A couple of minutes and then she arrived with Renesmee. She looked so beautiful in that dress. Her hair was up and she was wearing a sweet vanilla scented perfume. She greeted Jane and I with a hug. Her scent was very tempting, but I resisted._

"Hey it is nice to see you again! Come on lets dance!"

_Jane and I looked at each other. We didn't know how to dance to this modern type of music. We followed Renesmee and her to the dance floor. I had to tell her that I couldn't dance._

"Sammy, there is something that I have to tell you."

She turned around and smiled. This was very embarrassing for me."

"_I'm sorry. I can't dance. I never attended a party."_

"Don't worry. I'll teach you. It is very easy to dance."

_She took my hands and pulled away. Her hands were warm while my hands were icy cold._

"_I had a cold drink before you arrived."_

_She seemed to understand and again she took my hands and put them on her waist. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and we started to dance. We both had our eyes locked on each other. I wanted to tell her how much I cared for her, who I was, and that I wanted to be with her. But, I knew that I couldn't tell her everything. An hour passed and by then all four of us were having fun. For once in 100 years, I saw Jane smile and laugh. I noticed that Sammy was starting to get tired._

"_Do you want me to get you something to drink?"_

"Yes. Could you get me a coke please?"

_I went to get her a coke, then I heard her fighting with someone. I went back and it was a guy around Sammy's age and he was drunk._ _He was going to assault her until I threw myself at him and then I grabbed his neck and threw him a table. Then I knew that it was time to leave. I looked at Sammy and she had a frightened looked on her face._

"_Are you alright?"_

"Yes I'm fine. Lets go before the cops or security come."

_Renesmee and Jane followed us. We silently left and we were walking down a street and then Sammy broke the silence._

"Thank you for smashing that stupid drunk against the table. I hope you don't get in trouble."

_Then she gave me a kiss on my cheek. Her warm lips were pressed on my cold cheek. I turned my head and was about to kiss her back, but then I saw Edward's Volvo coming. Don't worry Edward, Renesmee and Sammy are ok._

"The party ended early today?"

"Yeah Daddy. There was a fight, so we left."

_Of course Edward knew that I was the one in the fight, but Sammy couldn't know that Edward was Renesmee's father and that he already knew everything by just reading our minds. The twins went in the car and Sammy put down her window._

"Thanks for coming! I had a great time! Hope that you can come to the competition tomorrow!"

"_We will be there. Break a leg during your performance!"_

_The car drove away. I had to see her tomorrow. Now I have to deal with Jane and the others about the guy I smashed against the table. Aro is not going to be happy about this._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alec's View

"No! You can't go! You have caused enough trouble last night!"

"_Please, just for her performance and then I will come back."_

"No! There are enough people that are suspicious."

_I knew that it was wrong smashing that drunk against the table, but I had to protect her._

"_Please Aro, I promise that nothing will happen. I will be hidden and out of the sun."_

_Before Aro can answer, I could hear a loud crash outside along with cries. Jane comes running in with a worried looked on her face._

"_Jane what happened?"_

"The giant screen that was on top of the stage collapsed and fell on the people in the front row and the people backstage. I have heard that Sammy and her parents were backstage and that they are probably dead."

_I couldn't believe this! This can't be happening! The girl that I have been dreaming for all these years and that I have finally found her she is dead! No! She can't be dead, she can't be now that I have truly fallen in love with her._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sammy's View

_I knew something happened before my performance. All I remembered were the screams of people and electricity everywhere. I feel so much pain in my chest and in my leg. I was not sure if I was dead or just unconscious. I feel so tired, but I opened my eyes and heard someone calling my name._

"Sammy, it's Renesmee's father, Dr. Carlisle."

"_What happened? Where are my parents?"_

"Relax, the nurse is putting on the last bandage."

"_Why are you here?"_

"I am a doctor back in Forks and the other doctors permitted me to help."

"_What happened Dr. I don't remember much"_

"You, your family and other people were crushed by the giant screen above the stage yesterday. You were one of the lucky ones to survive."

"_My parents?"_

_Carlisle gave me a sad look and was silent. Tears were streaming from my cheek._

"_No!"_

_I started to scream and sob. This couldn't happen to me. I have no family. Absolutely none_. _I knew that my family didn't want me. I have no Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Grandparents, and now I have no parents. Ever since my mom and dad got married, my whole family rejected them and even more when I was born. Now I am alone with no one to take care of me._

"_This can't be! This can't happen to me!"_

"I'm so sorry, we have called your family so that they can take care of you. You have a broken leg and a rib."

"_I have no family, they don't want me."_

"We'll see about that, I am sure that they will take care of you."

"_Don't waste your time. Trust me they won't accept me."_

_Before Carlisle was going to answer, a nurse came in and informed us that my family was here. I couldn't believe that they came. They came in one by one. On my mother's side was my Uncle Max, Aunt Lillian, my cousin Roxy and my Grandmother Carmen. My Dad was an only child and his parents already died. I recognized them all from the pictures that my mom showed me. There was silence for only about 30 seconds when my uncle spoke._

"I'm sorry about what happened. We are only here to leave some flowers and to wish you luck."

_My Grandmother shaked her head and looked at me with her soft brown eyes. I knew that she wanted to adopt me, but my Uncle then interrupted._

"We have to go now, we all wish you luck."

"_NO! You can't leave me here!"_

_My Grandmother seemed to fight with my Uncle, but my Uncle pushed her out of the room. My Aunt came to me._

"Your Grandmother does not want you in our home. Neither do us."

"_How could you know? You don't even let her speak!"_

"She is mute, but we know what she wants and she does not want you. Have fun looking for a new family."

_I broke down in sobs while they left and Carlisle came in._

"_I told you, they didn't want me."_

"I am so sorry for what happened."

_He walked out of my room. I knew that I would never get the family that I wanted. Night came and I cried myself to sleep. Next morning after breakfast, Nessie came with a card and a small box and her whole family had flowers and balloons._

"I am so sorry about what happened with your family."

"_Thanks Nessie for coming."_

"Well this is my family; you have met my father Carlisle, well this is my mom Esme, my brother Emmett with his girlfriend, Rosalie, my sister Alice with her boyfriend, Jasper, and you have met my brother Edward. This is his girlfriend, Bella."

_They all had a smile. Nessie was lucky to have a family like them. Carlisle came close to my bed along with Nessie._

"Sammy, I found a family that wants to adopt you."

"_Who would want to adopt me?"_

_Nessie then handed me the card and the box. I opened the card and it said __**We would like to welcome you to the Cullen Family**__. I couldn't believe my eyes. I opened the box and at the bottom it was a necklace and it had a half of a heart. It said on the top__** TW**__ and on the bottom __**SIS**__. Nessie took it and put it around my neck and then took one and we put our two halves together and it said __**TWIN SISTERS**__._

"Well, what do you say Sammy. Twin sisters?"

_I couldn't speak. Tears were running down my cheek. I was so happy that this family that I just barely met wanted to adopt me._

"_Twin sisters forever! Thank you so much!"_

_Everyone shouted welcomes and then my new mom came to me._

"There is still one thing that you need to know about us. We will tell you everything when we get to Forks."

"_That is ok. I can wait."_

"You have to rest now and everyone has to go."

"_Can Nessie stay?"_

_Carlisle nodded his head and closed the door. Now it was time to talk with my new twin sister. I am going to miss my old mom and dad. May they rest in peace. I finally have a chance to live a new life with a new family._

**Well I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter so please REVIEW! **


End file.
